Harry Potter and the Power of Hitsuzen
by Fornax
Summary: Harry Potter has never been good at doing as he's told, so why should Minister Fudge believe that he would stay in Diagon Alley for the whole summer? The power of Hitsuzen calls, and even the Boy-Who-Lived must answer. Set Summer 3rd year/After anime.


A.N.: It has been a very long time since I wrote anything. For that, I apologize. This came to me during my recent viewing of the xxxHolic anime. For those of you unfamiliar with either of these stories, summaries can be found at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own neither xxxHolic nor Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>…:0:...<strong>

Harry Potter had never been good at doing as he was told.

Aunt Petunia always told him not to ask questions, although he always did. Uncle Vernon told him never to mention the 'm' word, but he never listened. Hermione told him to study, and that never happened. Madam Pomfrey had told him on several occasions to eat more, but that wasn't something he ever remembered by the time he got to dinner.

So why would Minister Fudge believe that Harry would listen when he told him not to go wandering off into Muggle London? Really, Harry mused, it was only a matter of time before he disobeyed _that_, as well.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon about midway through his stay at the Leaky Cauldron that Harry found that he just couldn't resist anymore.

Somewhere, Harry wasn't really sure where, in the middle of London was a beautiful little house of oriental design with several trees arranged around the property, and a wooden fence shielding most of the lawns from the street's traffic. Stretching up on both sides of the relatively small building were large office complexes. Besides all this, the building nearly glowed with power, much like Hogwarts did, and much like the train, and much like Diagon Alley.

It was, simply put, _amazing_.

A moment later, Harry was heading inside. He felt as though he needed to go inside and speak with someone. This urge settled strangely for the young wizard, as he usually went out of his way to not meet new people. He pushed his concern to the side and smiled at the two strangely dressed children that appeared in the entry way as he closed the door.

"Welcome!" They chorused, bright smiles on their faces as they bowed. Harry's eyes widened at their odd apparel, a feeling of joy that he had not felt since those oh so wonderful words had come from Hagrid's mouth for reasons he could not explain.

"Thank you." He stared for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"I am Maru-Dashi!" Exclaimed the blue haired child.

"And I am Moro-Dashi!" The pink one linked hands with her twin as smiles spread across their faces.

"Harry. Just Harry." Harry bowed awkwardly in return, a smile spreading across his face. They were just so cute!

"Please, Just-Harry-san, remove your shoes," Maru said, motioning to the designated area. Harry frowned in confusion, but did as he was bid.

"And come with us!" Moro finished, taking Harry's hand after he had lined his worn tennis shoes up beside another pair of black shoes.

"Our Mistress is right back here!" They chorused, letting go of his hands to open a sliding door decorated with darker purple butterflies on a lavender backdrop with lilac clouds skidding across it.

Beyond the beautiful doorway was an equally beautiful, but far different, room. The most prominent thing in the smokey room was the woman who was artfully draped across the couch, her cigarette held loosely in her hand as she exhaled the fragrant vapor. Red drapes accented the color of the couch, as well as the pale yellow of the walls. The woman herself was elaborately clothed in a brilliant robe with several equally brilliant under robes of accenting colors, cut and arranged to emphasize her rather generous assets, her hair luxuriantly styled, and her bare feet displaying similarly painted nails to her robes. Harry drank the sight in, wonder in his eyes. The woman looked up at him, and smiled mysteriously.

"I am Yuuko, the proprietor of this little shop, and I have been expecting you Harry Potter."

**…:I:...**

Yuuko stood, crunching her cigarette into the ashtray on the table in front of her before looking through the doorway behind Harry. Harry turned, seeing a slightly older boy with bright blue eyes come shuffling into view, his black school uniform covered by an apron and a tray in his hands with a small tea service placed upon it.

"Yuuko, we have a customer?" the boy asked, smiling absently at Harry as he passed to put the tea on the table. The boy arranged everything on the small table before turning and bowing.

"I am Watanuki. It is a pleasure to meet you." Harry blinked and matched the bow as best he could.

"I am Harry. You as well." He murmured, red rising in his cheeks as shyness threatened to take over.

"I'm afraid I have no idea why you would be expecting me," Harry said, worry creeping up his spine as he realized that he hadn't been worried before this. "In fact, I'm not really even sure why I'm here. I think I'll just-" He was turning to go, panic flaring up as he wondered if this was a tactic of Black's, to lure him in and kill him? It was so stupid of him to come out by himself!

"Stop, please!" Watanuki said, holding both his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

Harry froze, half turned towards the door as Yuuko floated, there was no other way to describe it, to him.

"You are here because of Hitsuzen, child. Hitsuzen meaning inevitability, destiny, or fate, as being the driving force in the world." Yuuko stood before Harry, cupping his face in her hand. His eyes went as wide as saucers, a blush forming across his nose for a whole new reason as his heart thumped.

"You are here because you were meant to be. This had to happen, because you are in desperate need of something. Something that only I can give you. So," She leaned in, her face smoothing into passivity, "What are you looking for, Wizard?"

Harry's heart clenched as days and nights in the cupboard haunted him and the green light flashed behind his now closed lids. Fear was now the last thing on his mind.

"I...I want love." He whispered. "More than anything, I want someone to love me. Not because they have to...but because they want to. It's...all I've ever wanted." Tears threatened to spill, and the still young wizard took a deep breath, before looking up and meeting Yuuko's mahogany eyes.

Moments passed as the two searched each other, leaving Watanuki in awe as their auras clashed. It was a wonderous sight, and promised to become something terrible as the barely pubescent grew into his power. And then Yuuko looked away, sorrow on her face for those that knew her to see.

"Come, have some tea." She said, motioning to the now lukewarm service.

"We shall discuss your payment."

** …:II:...**

"How do you know that I'm a wizard?" Harry asked as he set his tea down on the saucer, curiosity blatant in his face and tone, as well as a healthy dose of suspicion.

"The same way I knew your name." Yuuko said, holding out a cigarette for Watanuki to light. Watanuki grumbled, but lit it anyways, and left to finish the meal that he had been preparing. Crashing noises and loud cursing followed from that direction not too much later, pulling Harry's concerned gaze in that direction.

"That isn't an answer, Miss Yuuko." Harry said, a frown crossing his face.

"We should determine payment for your wish before we begin haggling for information." Yuuko said, smiling cryptically and taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"I'm going to guess that you don't mean money." Harry mumbled, taking another sip of his tea.

"You would be right. This wish is worth much more than anything money could buy me." She tapped her chin with the end of her cigarette holder. "Of course, time is usually what I would require of something of this magnitude, but you are not really in any position to offer the amount it would take." Yuuko paused to take another pull.

Harry's face fell, before he reigned in his expression. He looked up at Yuuko, a considering look on his face.

"I have the rest of the summer, and I can come back every summer after that until I graduate. That is one year of service over the next four. After that, I can stay for as long as you need me." Harry pushed, attempting to hide the hope in his voice.

"Would that really be payment, Harry?" a smile curled the edges of Yuuko's mouth.

"I can see how much it would please you to escape those creatures that you have been saddled with. It would be no hardship for you to leave them every summer." The dimensional witch tapped the ashes off of the end of her cigarette, staring down at the object musingly. Smoke drifted over toward the young wizard, coiling around him before dissipating. Harry bit his lip, disappointment settling in his stomach.

"Add on your winter breaks. And I will also require a pint of blood at the beginning of every visit." Yuuko said, tapping the dwindling cigarette out and pulling the butt out of the holder, drinking in the exhilaration in his body from under her lashes.

"Wait..." Harry frowned, "Why my blood?"

"I may have need of an antidote to basilisk venom at some point, and your blood would have to be in large quantities in order to be useful for such a purpose." A casual flip of her hair accompanied the easy statement, putting the young man at ease. Harry nodded, determination and joy on his face.

"Do we need to draw up a contract?" He asked, setting his tea on the table and turning to face the elaborately dressed witch.

"I don't really see the point in a physical contract, no. I would like for you to have Watanuki take you to the warehouse to select a container for your blood, though." Yuuko stood, making her way towards the door.

"You'll be looking for a large, green bottle with a silver snake base. Tell him that Mugetsu should be able to find it."

** …:III:...**

"-and she's simply the most adorable person I've ever met! Everything about her is wonderful!" Watanuki's hands were pressed to the sides of his face, just as they had been for the last ten minutes while Mugetsu and Harry looked for the green bottle. The pipe fox had not, in fact, known what Yuuko had spoken of just from Harry's description, but they were determined to find it. Watanuki or no Watanuki.

Finally, the boy-who-really-hates-that-title spotted the container about five shelves up. He quickly located a ladder and reached up for it. He almost fell trying to get down, but Mugetsu held him up until his balance returned.

Once safely back on the ground, Harry turned the vessel over in his hands several times, marveling at the intricate serpent design of the base, which wrapped around the green glass from the rounded base and all the way up to the tapered mouth, even including a stopper that connected with a hinge to the teardrop shaped bottle. Runes were scrawled around the very bottom edge of the stand, but Harry couldn't read them, so he dismissed them for a later date.

Mugetsu brought another bottle, this one smaller and blue with fish instead of snakes, which Harry also took, figuring that Yuuko must have asked for it.

The second that Harry's fingers wrapped around the neck of that bottle, however, everything went black for the young wizard, and Mugetsu barely managed to catch the larger green bottle before the boy hit the floor.

…:IV:...

Harry woke to worried blue eyes, a deep orange sunset, and a soft lap under his head. It took everything in him not to dart up, which would have smacked his forehead into Watanuki's. Harry looked around a little bit, discovering that he was outside on a porch that he hadn't seen before. He looked back up to see those bright blue eyes crinkling at the edges in a relieved smile that spread across Watanuki's whole face.

"Good. You're okay. I wasn't sure what had happened, but Yuuko said that it was something that was supposed to happen. Something about an 'uninvited guest' or something." Harry smiled, and Watanuki forcibly cut off his rant, reaching his hand up to gently brush the hair off of Harry's forehead.

"Your head bled pretty good there for a moment, but I got it patched up alright. Do you think you can sit up?" Harry nodded gingerly, and sat up with some help. His hand went to the bandage on his forehead, right where his scar was.

"This spot bled?" Harry asked, worry lacing his words. Watanuki nodded, though he was turned to the side, picking up a glass of water and a small white pill. He handed the two items to the younger boy with the unvoiced order to take it. Harry grimaced, but obediently popped it in his mouth and washed it down.

"You had one nasty little visitor, child." Yuuko said from the porch as she sipped from her sake bottle. She was leaned against the open sliding doorframe, a cold look on her face.

"What...what do you mean?" Harry asked, turning to look at her. The memory of high, cold laughter and a bright green light flashed, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. I met him once, several years ago. He was very interested in giving me that little blue bottle. I knew what was in it, but I had no idea the same thing was in you, little saviour." Ice laced her voice, and Harry thought that he understood why.

"I was not aware that I was carrying anything of his." Harry bowed, hoping that this would hopefully show his sincerity. She sighed, her posture relaxing, and she turned her face towards the sunset.

"I am glad to know that. It is a very dark sort of magic that left that scar on you, Harry Potter, and I had hoped that that bottle was all that he had done. I will have to see if I can find the rest of him." She sipped again, her eyes cutting back to him.

"Have you come across anything else of him?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, and described the events of his first and second years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The moon was high, and Watanuki and Harry were both yawning before the tale was all told.

"That is...Most disturbing, Harry. I believe that you should know what this magic is, though it will require yet more payment. I believe that letting me keep these two fragments would be sufficient." Yuuko said, her eyes trained on Harry. The boy nodded, trepidation written on his features.

"A Horcrux," Yuuko began, "Is an ancient, and very dark magic. It is formed when a ritual murder is used to break off the portion of the murderer's soul to seal it into a container. The soul of the victim is the payment for the transfer, and it is very illegal in your culture. This breaking of the soul insures that the loss of the body that the soul was tied to upon birth will not eject the soul from this world, but rather send it to wander. The Dark Lord Voldemort lives, Harry Potter, and I believe that he is not yet through with you."

** …:V:...**

Over the rest of Harry's summer, Yuuko taught Harry much in the way of different magics. He traded recipes with Watanuki, and met both Doumeki and Himawari-chan. He even met the Ame-Warashi and the Zashiki-Warashi, and learned a bit of Japanese. No one mentioned that Mokono was suspiciously absent while Harry was there.

Once or twice, Sirius Black had even come up in conversation. It had been Doumeki that pointed out that the trial had never been held, and that sometimes it's all about point of view. Harry, who respected the priest's words, took this advice to heart.

By the time that Watanuki escorted Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron for the final time that summer, Yuuko was convinced that Harry could handle himself well enough to return whole by the coming winter, though she did worry. Bad things were on the horizon for the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Dimensional Witch intended for him to survive.

Though, a visit to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry might be in order.

* * *

><p><strong>...:Summary:...<strong>

xxxHolic

Kimihiro Watanuki is a high school student plagued by yōukai, supernatural beings that are magically attracted to him. The creatures are invisible to others, and as a result he feels extremely burdened by them. When he quite literally stumbles into a shop that grants wishes, his life changes drastically.

The shop is owned by Yuuko Ichihara, a seductively beautiful witch of many names and esoteric renown. The seemingly all-knowing witch offers to grant Watanuki's wish to be rid of his ability to see spirits. However, in exchange, he must pay a price equal to the power required to grant the wish. Yuuko discovers that Watanuki is very skilled with his hands and a hard worker. As a result, Watanuki is forced to perform housework and odd jobs for Yuuko until he has done enough work for his wish to be granted.

Shortly afterwards, other characters become involved with Watanuki's position, including his love interest, Himawari Kunogi, and his "rival," Shizuka Doumeki. The three become increasingly "friendly," despite the number of times Watanuki becomes annoyed by Dōmeki's calm demeanor.

-via the Crunchyroll forum for xxxHolic.

Harry Potter

Harry Potter is the most miserable, lonely boy you can imagine. He's shunned by his relatives, the Dursley's, that have raised him since he was an infant. He's forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs, forced to wear his cousin Dudley's hand-me-down clothes, and forced to go to his neighbour's house when the rest of the family is doing something fun. Yes, he's just about as miserable as you can get.

Harry's world gets turned upside down on his 11th birthday, however. A giant, Hagrid, informs Harry that he's really a wizard, and will soon be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry also learns that, in the wizarding world, he's a hero. When he was an infant, the evil Lord Voldemort killed his parents and then tried to kill Harry too. What's so amazing to everyone is that Harry survived, and allegedly destroyed Voldemort in the process.

-via the wikisummaries . com Harry Potter page.


End file.
